


He was eating the insides

by Doubletrouble10



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sparkling jazz, sitting in a bowl of pie guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubletrouble10/pseuds/Doubletrouble10
Summary: Jazz always loved his gramma's pie....





	He was eating the insides

The video was old and a little fuzzy but there was a large amount of laughing, as it focuses and defocuses on a bowl where a black and white sparkling with a blue was sitting in what appeared to be pie guts.

"Jazz? did you fall into the bowl?" The sparkling looked up showing a grin around the tiny servo was in his mouth

"No" there was a snort from behind the camera

"Oh then what are you doing?" Jazz looked around at everything

"In a bowl" there was a giggle from behind the camera

"And what are you doing in the bowl?"

"I don know" 

"It looks like you're eating it"

"Ohhh" it was like he had a sudden amount of enlightenment at the speaker's statement grabbing a lump of the stuff he shoved it into his mouth. the video cut off as the recorder laughed so hard they stopped recording.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the bunny it was there I took it and ran with it


End file.
